richard wellington turnabout job
by barrylawn
Summary: wellington must make money to pay the rent but when bat dies CAN HE SAVE THE CIRCUS?


RICHARD WELLINGTON ACE STUDENT INVESTIGATIONS 2

TURNABOUT JOB

BY BARRYLAWN

the leader looked at the report

"dammit we lost our spy" he said

"dont worry suh" said agent "well punish the man who did this"

"who was this man" said him

"richard wellington. he appears to be a threat to our plan"

"huff fine but dont go after him yet leave him alive for now"

"ok then mr gravebell"

richard was walking home from the funeral of wesley stickler who was murdered by banana of evil.

"dammit" said richard "now that sikkos gone i dont have anyone to pay my rent" he said as he walked into his apartment

however he noticed a thing on the floor

BERRY BIG CIRCUS HIRING ACROBATS

"well mr wellington" said russel berry "it appears yu have what it takes to be acrobat" he said as richard flew across the room doing backflips and landing on a handstand "OHO UR IN"

he fired the other candidates because richard was too badass to win against

"god dammit ill throw u in jail" shouted trump the salty loser

===PRACTISE===

"alrite richard" said acro and bat "we gonna train u bat do teh thing"

"ok"

bat grab the tightrope but then it FELL AND HE FELL TO DETH

"MAH BRODDER" shouted acro who jumped and broke his legs

and then acro was arrested for murder of bat

"i dont believe mr acro would do tis" said richard "i will investigate ur murder pat!"

richard went down to the body and there was blood everywhere

"AHA AHA AHA I SUPOSE U CUD SAY HE FELL TO DEATH" laughed moe

"he did tho"

"o"

"w8 u said he fell? HOW U KNOW THAT"

"i saw it"

"LEMME SEE"

k"

===REBUTTAL===

"ok so" said moe

"i was here at the big top when i saw bat get on tiggerope"

"then acro must have untied knot to make him fall"

"OBJECTION" shouted richard "the knot on the OTHER side was untie!"

"whaaaaaaat" shouted moe "but look its on the side that ur suppose to climb up the left side"

"huh strange because we were on the right side goin up" said wellington how could this have happened

"hey pal" said gumshoe "come quick there been a disaster"

"what happened"

"while everyone was busy arresting acro somebody raeped tis 16 yeer old gril!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT" shouted richard "that is pedofilia! we cannot let tis culprit get away"

they ran to the crime scene and saw regina was raeped

"WAAAIT" shouted richard "look according to this diagram regina stands on the left side of stage during performing"

"yea pal"

"but shes on the RIGHT"

"WOOOOAH" shouted gumshoe "what does this mean"

"it means the killer and the raper were THE SAME PERSON"

"WOOOOOOOOW" said the police "well done richard u should be a dicktektiv"

"but thats me pal" said gumshoe

"but who was not here" said richard

"well who WAS with us the whole time was acro the suspect, moe, ben, russell, regina, simon keyes and max galactica"

"DAMN" said richard "who doesnt have an alibi..."

he looked at the poster for people who didnt has alibi

"I KNOW WHO DID IT" shouted richard

"who"

"IT WAS TRILO QUIST! THE PUPPET WHOS STARING AT MAXS I MEAN REGINAS BUST"

"WOOOOOOOOOOAH" shouted gumshoe "thats real suspicious pal. HEY BENNY BOY WHERES TRILO"

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeehk" moaned ben

"whatever weve been suspicious of this guy for a while so we made a trilo tracker for when it was time to arrest him" gumshoe took out the trilo tracker and tracked it to under reginas skirt and they checked under and TRILO WAS STILL THERE

"HOW DIDNT WE NOTICE?!" shouted gumshoe

"trilo we caught u raeping so u must be gilty of murder"

"nope" said trilo "lemme explain"

===REBUTTAL===

"acro is teh only one who could have done it"

"he was the only one with bat so only he could have untied knot to make him fall"

"DUBBLE OBJECTION" shouted richard "first objection is that i was there too"

"whaaat"

"second objection is that the knot untied was the one on the OTHER SIDE"

"WHAAAAAAT BUT THAT WAS THE ONE THEY ALWAYS GO UP"

"theres only one way u cud know this trilo! now confess... YOU UNTIED THE KNOT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH" his body parts exploded everywhere

"wow that was a damn good job i got paid $666666666 now i can pay the rent" said richard "wait a minute this means im RICHard wellington! hellllll yea now i can bribe my way to the right college!"

TO BE CONTINUED IN RICHARD WELLINGTON TURNABOUT COLLEGE


End file.
